Porcelain Heart
by Rominita Lovegood
Summary: Una chica con su corazón en pedazos, un oscuro pasado y... Robert. ¿Podrá él juntar todos los pedazos del corazón roto de Annie y dejarlo como nuevo?
1. En el hospital

**Aquí traigo otro fic más. No es gran cosa, pero espero que les guste y den su opinión.**

**No love**

**Capítulo 1 - En el hospital.**

Él jamás pensó en conocer a la chica que conoció, pero que por desgracia la perdió para siempre. A veces se preguntó si ella habrá sido un ángel, no perteneciente a este mundo y que tuvo que irse con los suyos, que era demasiado para este mundo, pero que el amor por ella lo hizo dar hasta su vida, sí... hasta su propia vida.

Todo comenzó en una tarde lluviosa. Él estaba con su hermana en el hospital, habían ido a visitar a un amigo en común que tenían: Frank. Hace unos días él había tenido un terrible accidente cuando iba manejando por la ruta para ir de Londres a Liverpool cuando el conductor de un camión que transportaba ladrillos se desvaneció en el vehículo y este quedó descontrolado. El camión chocó contra su auto, cayendo varios ladrillos en él y rompiendo los vidrios del auto, uno de los ladrillos cayó en su cabeza y cayó desmayado sobre el volante. Otro ladrillo cayó en el acelerador, por lo tanto su auto iba descontrolado por la ruta causando un gran accidente, también involucrando a otro transportes.

-Hola Frank. -Dijo Robert.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¡Buenas noticias, tendré el alta en tres días! -Dijo él.

-Eso es genial.

-Lo sé, aunque me dijeron que la próxima puedo tener otros problemas peores como no poder hablar, ver o caminar, eso me dio miedo de manejar.

-Sólo hay que tener cuidado, en cuanto menos pienses será mejor.

-Bueno chicos, será mejor que vuelvan mañana. -Dijo el médico mientras entraba.

Robert y su hermana se fueron y al día siguiente volvieron a la misma hora, pero más temprano. Esta vez ya habían llegado demasiado temprano, así que para esperar, Robert decidió dar una vuelta por ahí.

-Avísame cuando sea el momento. -Le dijo a su hermana. Ella le guiñó un ojo y él comenzó a recorrer el lugar. Continuó caminando y caminando, subiendo algunas escaleras y recorriendo todo el edificio hasta que se detuvo en una puerta entreabierta para espiar sin que se den cuenta.

Dentro de la habitación había unas cuantas mesas y sillas con algunas personas sentadas conversando. Luego salió de una puerta una chica de cabello negro y la piel tan blanca que parecía muerta y casi no podía diferenciarse de su ropa, que era una especie de camisón blanco, sus ojos verdes la delataban: estaban llenos de tristeza y angustia. Una enfermera la estaba ayudando a llegar hacia su silla, parecía estar como mareada y no poder caminar bien.

-¿Para qué me trae aquí? Es inútil. -Le dijo ella a la enfermera.

-Para que te distraigas un poco.

-¡¿Que me distraiga?! ¡Esto me angustia aun más! -Gritó. La enfermera volvió a entrar por aquella puerta y la chica bajó su vista y se quedó mirando fijamente la mesa. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre la mesa.

Él continuó observando por la puerta. Tenía cierto interés en saber qué pasaba. Cuando vió que la puerta estaba por abrirse, se alejó rápidamente y fue a ver si ya podía ver a Frank. Esta vez llegó un poco tarde, pero no mucho, estaba viendo entrar a su hermana y salir al médico.

-¿Llego tarde? -Preguntó.

-Acaba de entrar tu hermana. -Dijo Frank.

Se quedaron esta vez por más tiempo conversando, y luego al volver al día siguiente y llegar temprano también, esta vez no perdió tiempo recorriendo todo, se dirigió directo a donde la había visto. Igual que al día anterior... la chica sentada sola, mirando hacia la mesa y llorando. Esta vez se atrevió a entrar y sin importarle nada más, tomó una silla y se sentó en la misma mesa junto a ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -Preguntó él.

-Annie ¿Y tú? -Dijo ella.

-Me llamo Robert, y... ¿Qué hace una chica como tú llorando?

-Es... una larga historia, preferiría no hablar de eso por ahora, además ni te conozco casi.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Más adelante me dirás?

-Depende...

-Está bien, respetaré tu decisión... pero... no puedo verte llorar, ¿Cómo puedo sacarte una sonrisa?

-Bien... por empezar ya me haz sacado una, eres la primera persona que me viene a ver. -Dijo sonriendo.

Él miró la hora y al ver que se le estaba haciendo tarde y no quería preocupar a su hermana, se levantó diciendo:

-Ahora debo irme, pero regresaré mañana.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto que sí, a pesar de que prácticamente no te conozco, me caiste bien.

**Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo, por ahora les pido lo que siempre pido en todos los fics... PACIENCIA!**


	2. Ganando confianza

**Capítulo 2 - Ganando confianza.**

Robert y su hermana ya estaban listos y preparados para visitar nuevamente a Frank. En el camino ella le preguntó:

-¿Dónde estabas ayer?

-Ya sabes...

-Dando un paseo hasta que el médico nos de permiso para entrar a la habitación de Frank.

-Pero... no lo sé... acabo de conocer a alguien en mis paseos.

-Qué interesante... -Dijo sarcástica.

-Se llama Annie y... no lo sé, pero ...

-Te gusta.

-¡No! A penas la conozco, sólo me cae bien.

Llegaron, habían llegado media hora más temprano, lo que hizo que Robert vaya directo a donde se encontraba Annie. En el momento que lo vio entrar, una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja invadió su rostro.

-Prometí volver... y aquí estoy. -Dijo él.

-Genial... ¿Y qué haces por aquí? -Dijo ella.

-Vine a ver a un amigo. ¿Y tú?

-¿Qué te dije ayer?

-Está bien... si no quieres decirme...

-¡Chico! ¡Ven aquí por un momento! -Dijo la enfermera en voz baja. Él fue a donde lo llamaba y ella lo hizo entrar a otra habitación vacía cerrando la puerta.

-Qué quiere...

-Escucha... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Robert.

-Muy bien, Robert, no sé qué pasó, pero desde que apareciste por aquí jamás he visto tan feliz a Annie.

-Mejor ¿No?

-Pues claro... te diré algo, pero no se lo digas, sino la entrada aquí te será prohibida, habrá policías y todo.

-Muy bien, no diré nada...

-Pues... ella no ha tenido una vida fácil, su adolescencia fue horrible, además sus padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña y estuvo viviendo mucho tiempo con su tía, pero hace poco ella murió y... parece que tú eres la primera y única persona que la ha venido a ver... y ha tenido muchas malas experiencias con los hombres y con la mayoría de las personas que conoció. Escucha, NO QUIERO QUE HABLES CON ELLA DE SUS PADRES, NI DE SU TÍA, NI DE SUS AMIGOS, Y NI SE TE OCURRA MENCIONAR EL NOMBRE GEORGE.

-Muy bien...

-Por favor, tal vez tú hagas que ella vuelva a ser como antes y se le de el alta lo más pronto posible.

-Pero... ¿Qué le pasa?

-Me dijo que no le diga nada a nadie, lo siento... pero verás que cuando comiences a conocerla mejor y ella confíe más en tí te lo dirá.

Él salió de aquella habitación y regresó a sentarse junto a Annie.

-¿Qué quería? -Preguntó Annie.

-Decirme que... trate de no gritar aquí... no sé por qué porque estoy hablando normal.

-Es algo loca Betty...

-¿Con que se llama Betty?

-Así es, es algo loca, pero no es mala... verás que te caerá bien con el tiempo.

-Y dime... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? Si puedes decirme.

-Una semana y media.

-Valla, y no te preguntaré por qué porque sé que no me lo dirás.

-Cierto. -Dijo riendo.

-Aunque, espero que algún días llegues a confiar en mí lo suficiente como para decirme, no voy a juzgarte, no voy a reírme, no voy a decirle a nadie... te escucharé y tal vez trate de ayudarte. -Dijo tomando una de sus manos.

-Me alegro mucho que pienses así, eres la primera persona que no juzga a los demás, ni se ríe de sus desgracias, ni le cuenta todo a todo el mundo, pero... quisiera creerte más. Lo siento... mi experiencia anterior me volvió un poco desconfiada.

-Está bien, te entiendo.

Robert se moría de ganas de saber de Annie, de por qué estaba allí y por qué Betty no quería que hablara de su familia, sus amigos ni George con ella. Pero no quería obligarla, tan sólo esperar a que llegue el momento justo, pero ese momento parecía no llegar nunca. Pasó otra semana donde él, a pesar de que ya le habían dado el alta a Frank, la visitaba todos los días, siempre hablaban, pero nunca tocaban el tema ese. Su amistad creció considerablemente a lo largo del tiempo, aún así nunca habló de eso.

-Robert... ¿Tú no estarás enojado porque no te digo, no?

-Claro que no, tienes derecho a no confiar en mí.

-No es que no confíe... pero... tal vez algún día hable, por ahora mi boca permanecerá cerrada.


	3. El oscuro pasado de Annie

**Capítulo 3 - El oscuro pasado de Annie.**

Robert moría, moría por saber de Annie, pero ella no decía nada, aunque tampoco quería obligarla. Algún día se lo diría después de todo.  
Aunque luego ella sí decidió hablar. Fue en una tarde lluviosa de otoño, él había ido a visitarla como siempre, se había sentado junto a ella como siempre y esta vez ella fue quién comenzó a hablar de eso.

-Muy bien Robert, veo que te morías por saber... ¿No dirás nada a nadie? -Dijo ella.

-Te lo prometo. -Respondió él.

-Mi vida no ha sido fácil. Mi padre se murió de leucemia cuando yo tenía 4 años, desde ese momento mi madre jamás volvió a ser la misma. Si bien continuó con su vida como siempre, se notaba que le faltaba algo que la motive, una razón para vivir. Pero tres años después se volvió a casar, pero nada que ver con mi padre. Era un tipo alcohólico y violento. Siempre golpeaba a mi madre. Además cuando ella tuvo un hijo con él, luego de volver de la sala de parto a casa, él lo mató porque había nacido con síndrome de down, y siempre le hechó la culpa a ella de eso. En los últimos años que estaba viviendo en casa él la engañaba con otras mujeres y abusó de mí durante todo un año hasta que finalmente se fue por completo de casa a vivir con otra mujer. Mi madre se suicidó cuando yo tenía 12 años. Cuando estaban mis padres mi vida era perfecta, no me ha faltado nada nunca. Teníamos una linda casa, era grande y tenía piscina. En verano venían mis amigos y disfrutábamos del sol y la piscina. Luego de la muerte de mis padres me mudé aquí a Liverpool a la casa de una tía.

-Valla, lo siento Annie. Debe ser muy duro tener todo y luego perderlo.

-Pues sí... bien... con ella todo fue distinto. Su casa era pequeña, no tenía piscina, pero su corazón era más grande que la casa de mis padres. Fue muy duro dejar a mis amigos de Londres para venir a Liverpool, donde mi relación con los demás no la empecé con el pie derecho.

-¿Por qué? Si se puede saber.

-Bien... en ese momento tenía 12 años. Tenía un vecino de mi edad que siempre me molestaba en todos lados, pero no me importaba mucho. Me importaba... George. -Al decir ese nombre sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -Sólo él me importaba, y me importa. -Dijo llorando.

-Está bien, no sigas si no quieres o te hace mal.

-No, está bien, continuaré. George era un compañero de mi escuela del que estoy todavía muy enamorada. Bien... tal vez si hubiese empezado mi primer día con el pie derecho no sé... todo sería distinto. Sería feliz con él, no estaría aquí... en fin, desde el primer día supe que no encajaría. Éramos 29 en total, y la profesora de Historia me odiaba sin motivo, desde el primer día. Siempre humillándome, diciéndome de todo, regañándome por cosas que no hice, o si alguien hacía algo malo no le decía nada, pero si yo lo hacía sí me regañaba. Y no encajé nunca.

-No entiendo, eres maravillosa.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, eres una gran chica. ¿Continúas?

-Todo siguió siendo igual, pero el próximo año empeoraron las cosas. Primero pensé que todo había mejorado, se me acercaron 5 chicas todo bien... o al menos eso me hicieron creer. Sólo estuvieron porque querían que ayude a una de ellas con un chico. Pero me di cuenta de la actitud... sólo me hacía la tonta. Resulta que ... bien... George, desde que lo ví me gustó, pero jamás había hablado con él. ¡Maldito el día que hablé con él!

-¿Por qué?

-Bien... un día estábamos en el recreo los 9, le dije disimuladamente a una de las chicas que me gustaba George, le dijo... pero también le dijo otras cosas, no sé bien qué más le dijo porque se lo dijo en el oído, pero se mató de la risa, y ahí mi relación con George fue horrible.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Él comenzó a molestarme, pero no en forma graciosa, sino agresiva. Luego... no lo sé, las chicas también, pero lo que más me dolió fue la actitud de él. Tuve que soportarlo hasta el tercer año de la secundaria, ahí se calmó un poco. Lo mejor de ese año fue que nos hicimos amigos.

-Qué bien... pero por cómo lo dijiste, suena a que las cosas empeoraron de nuevo.

-Sí, él me había dicho que se había enamorado de mí, nos pusimos de novios, esos momentos eran geniales, pero... acabaron luego de dos años, descubrí que me engañaba con otra mina que se llamaba Jennifer, bien... lo comprendo, ella es ultradelgada, tiene un cabello negro brillante, pero ella no le era fiel, aun así la eligió. Cuando los descubrí se lo dije en la cara, y él me dijo que era cierto que me engañaba, que hacía tiempo estaba con ella, que le gustaba más ella, y que le parecía una tonta... lo dijo como si nada...

-¡Si lo veo lo mato!

-Hubo más problemas, antes él me había embarazado, se lo dije y me mandó a la mierda. Ya habían pasado unos meses y no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada. Desde ese momento comencé a trabajar como camarera para juntar dinero para abortarlo, lo junté, pero en Liverpool no era legal, debía viajar a Londres, pero sólo tenía el dinero justo, no me alcanzaba para el viaje, así que lo aborté yo misma.

-No te preguntaré cómo, pero... si me das una foto de George para reconocerlo, ni bien lo vea caminando por la calle lo mato.

-Desde que lo descubrí con Jennifer estaba desesperada, hice de todo para que vuelva conmigo, menos intentar separarlos, no sabía cómo... hasta teñí mi cabello de negro, no son canas, son las raíces de su color original porque hace bastante que no me tiño el cabello. Estaba desesperada por ser parecida a ella y que vuelva conmigo, luego comencé a ver que ella era tan delgada que pensé que me había dejado porque estaba gorda, así que comencé a hacer una dieta. Mi tía no me dejó, así que opté directamente por no probar bocado, hasta que ella se dio cuenta, entonces no me quedó otra que comer, pero tenía un as bajo la manga, descubrí que podía comer y luego vomitar, no me descubrió hasta hace poco.

-Terrible...

-¡Pero aún no soy parecida a Jennifer! -Gritó histéricamente mientras no dejaba de llorar. Robert la abrazó y luego le dijo:

-Ahora seguro que eres más delgada que ella, pero George no se merece alguien como tú, eres demasiado valiosa para él.

Ella no dejaba de llorar, Robert volvió a abrazarla y ambos se quedaron fuertemente abrazados durante un par de segundos.

-¿Por qué Robert? Yo lo amo.

-Él no se merece a alguien como tú, seguro encontrarás a alguien mejor que él...

-¿Mejor que él? No se fijará jamás en mí... a ver... ¿¡Qué hombre en su sano juicio se fijaría en una chica fea y tonta como yo!?

-Yo por ejemplo...

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo... eres una gran chica, demasiado fuerte haz sido.


	4. Ayuda

Desde el momento en que Annie le había contado la verdad a Robert, él comenzó a desesperarse por encontrar alguna forma de ayudarla. Pero no sabía cómo, y tampoco podía contarle la verdad a su hermana o a Frank porque le prometió a la chica que no le contaría nada a nadie. No podía romper su promesa, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien para ver si podía junto con alguien encontrar una manera de ayudarla. Ya le habían dado el alta a Frank, pero aún así él fue al hospital a verla. Al ver ella que Robert estaba entrando su cara cambió, de una expresión de total angustia a una gran sonrisa y que no era para nada fingida, pero antes de todo quería preguntarle si podía decirle a su hermana y a Frank para ayudarla, no diría nada si ella decía que no.

-Annie... ¿Cómo estás? -Preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-Como siempre... aunque algo mejor.

-Antes que nada tengo que preguntarte algo... ¿Puedo decirle lo que me contaste a mi hermana y a un amigo? Prometo que ellos no dirán nada, es que... quiero ver si encuentro una forma de ayudarte, solo no puedo.

-No lo sé... mmm... puedes decirle sólo a tu hermana... no sé si a tu amigo.

-Te prometo que nadie dirá nada... sólo trataremos de ayudarte.

-No lo sé...

-¡Vamos!

-Está bien. -Dijo no muy convencida. -Pero... que no me entere que ellos le contaron a alguien más, que lo sepan sólo ellos. ¿Cómo se llaman tu hermana y tu amigo?

-Mi hermana se llama Lizzy y mi amigo Frank, en realidad es amigo de los dos.

-Bueno... pero sólo ustedes lo sabrán.

-Te lo prometo. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando Robert regresó a su casa encontró a su hermana y a Frank sentados en la cocina tomando café y comiendo galletas con chispas de chocolate que ella había hecho.

-Robert, qué bueno que llegas, mejor apúrate o te quedarás sin galletas. -Dijo Frank mientras se comía una dejando caer unas migajas sobre la mesa.

-Chicos... -Tomó una galleta y la comió. -Tengo algo que decirles... Annie...

-¿Tu novia, la del hospital? -Dijo Lizzy riendo sin parar.

-No es mi novia, es sólo una amiga.

-Sí... qué amiga. -Dijo volviendo a reir.

-En serio chicos... esto no es un asunto gracioso, esto es algo serio, pero no sé si puedo confiar en ustedes.

-Puedes confiar tranquilamente. -Dijo ella, pero aún seguía riendo. Frank le pegó un codazo.

-¿Qué pasa Rob? -Dijo él. Al fin Lizzy había parado de reír.

-Bien... resulta que Annie... quiero ayudarla y no sé cómo, ella es anoréxica y bulímica pero... no sé qué hacer... por eso pregunté si podía decirles a ustedes y si podía confiar en que no dirán nada a nadie más, hablé con ella y le pregunté si les podía decir a ustedes, ya que demoró mucho tiempo en decirme la verdad y me dijo que podía decirle sólo a ustedes dos pero que no se entere nadie más. Por favor... quiero ayudarla, quiero verla bien, quiero que le den el alta y que podamos vernos.

-Ahh... ¿Porque te gusta? -Dijo su hermana.

-Es linda, pero no... porque de verdad quiero ayudarla, la considero mi amiga y quiero ayudarla, quiero que esté bien... como amigo. Por favor Lizzy, esto es serio.

-Está bien Robert, te admiro, en serio... tienes una gran actitud hacia ella. -Su tono de voz y su cara cambiaron repentinamente. -Te ayudaremos a ayudarla.

-Gracias chicos. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Al día siguiente fue a ver a Annie, pero esta vez no fue solo, fue con Lizzy y Frank.

-¡Hola Annie! -Dijo Robert. -Ellos son Lizzy y Frank. -Los chicos la saludaron y se sentaron junto a ella.

-Hola. -Dijo sonriente y dulcemente.

-Bien... como dijiste, les dije a Lizzy y a Frank para... ayudarte y porque son geniales y seguro te harás amiga de ellos.

Ella no sabía bien qué responder, no sabía que ya traería a su hermana y a su amigo, pero para no dejarlo hablando solo dijo:

-Me parece bien... pero... no tienen que ayudarme.

-Pero queremos.

Afuera el día estaba horrible, estaba nublado y a punto de llover, y hacía mucho frío. Las nubes negras cubrieron el cielo y a pesar de que eran las cinco de la tarde, comenzó a oscurecer casi como si fuese de noche.

-Ya vengo... -Dijo Robert. A Annie no le gustó nada quedarse con Lizzy y Frank, no los conocía y desconfiaba de ellos.

-Betty... ¿No hay alguna manera de ayudarla, algo que podamos hacer por ella? -Preguntó él.

-No lo sé Robert, hacemos lo que podemos y le damos la medicación que le corresponde, pero aún así... el problema es que se niega a comer, por eso siempre tiene el suero conectado. Si no fuese por eso estaría de alta. Debe recuperar su peso adecuado. -Dijo Betty.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por ella?

-No sabría decirles chicos, pero creo que necesita a alguien, necesita apoyo y cariño, creo que así entrará en razón y se recuperará.

-Muy bien. Robert volvió a sentarse en la mesa junto con Annie, Lizzy y Frank.

Todos se llevaron muy bien con ella, la pasaron bien en ese momento, y luego en el camino hacia la casa de Robert Lizzy dijo:

-Me caía mal antes, no sé por qué, pero ahora que la conozco me cayó muy bien...

-A mí siempre me cayó bien... -Dijo Frank.

A partir de ese momento los chicos comenzaron a pensar en algo para tratar de ayudarla y que vuelva a ser ella misma otra vez, que vuelva a ser feliz otra vez, que conozca la vida tal como es y que no permita que una mala experiencia le impida vivir, que deje atrás el pasado para vivir el presente. Desde ese momento en lugar de ir Robert solo a verla, también iban Lizzy y Frank, y lo disfrutaban. Con el correr del tiempo se hicieron amigos, muy buenos amigos.

-Muy bien... Betty ha dicho que se niega a comer, tengo una idea. -Dijo Lizzy.

Ese día llegaron temprano, muy temprano, pero como todavía no había empezado el horario de visitas no los dejaron pasar, pero Frank le dio cien libras esterlinas a la enfermera que custodiaba la puerta y ésta los dejó pasar. Los tres se escondieron bajo la mesa de Annie para no ser vistos por Betty, ella sí que los echaría. Lizzy le hizo cosquillas en las piernas a Annie para que se dé cuenta de que estaban ellos bajo la mesa, reaccionó asustándose, pero luego se tranquilizó al ver que eran ellos.

-Ahora saldremos, pero avisa si viene Betty. -Dijo Robert.

Los tres chicos salieron de abajo la mesa y se sentaron junto a Annie.

-¿Y qué tal todo? -Preguntó Frank.

-Todo bien. -Betty estaba muy cerca, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban. -¡Chicos, Betty, rápido! -Se volvieron a esconder. Mientras Betty llegó a la mesa donde estaba sentada Annie con un plato que tenía una pata de pollo cocinada al horno con puré de papas, y un vaso de agua. Cuando se fue los chicos salieron.

-¡Vaya, qué delicioso! -Dijo Lizzy. Annie rió.

-En serio Annie, tienes que comer así te recuperarás pronto. -Dijo Robert. Ella no contestó. -Escucha, yo te quiero y porque te quiero, quiero lo mejor para tí.-La chica permaneció sin responder, y luego tomó el tenedor y tomó una pequeña cantidad de pure. Lentamente se lo acercó a la boca, pero al sentir el olor de la comida soltó su tenedor, casi azotándolo, contra la mesa como si se hubiese desecho de una bomba a punto de explotar.

-No puedo... -Dijo ella.

-Tienes que hacerlo Annie... por favor. -Dijo Robert.

-Es que... no es tan sencillo, estaba dispuesta a comer pero el olor de la comida me dio asco.

-Está bien... hoy no pudiste, pero lo volveremos a intentar, y vas a poder, te vas a recuperar y todo saldrá bien. -Dijo él abrazándola.

-Gracias Robert...


	5. Intentos fallidos

Habían intentado ayudarla, no lo lograron, pero al menos lo intentaron. No perdieron la esperanza y decidieron volver a intentarlo. Volvieron esta vez una noche para la cena, de comer había lo mismo que la vez pasada: Pollo al horno con puré de papas, para tomar había agua.

-No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. -Dijo Robert.

-Y de nosotros tampoco. -Dijo Lizzy.

-Gracias chicos, aprecio y agradezco mucho todo lo que están haciendo por mí pero no tienen que hacerlo, en serio. -Dijo Annie.

-¿Y si queremos? -Preguntó Robert.

-En serio... ya lo hemos intentado, no es tan fácil... esta vez quiero comer, y ya me concienticé de que necesito llegar a mi peso normal y de que necesito comer pero cada vez que intento acercarme un alimento a mi boca me dan arcadas.

-No vamos a obligarte... pero al menos inténtalo... despacio, no pretendemos que lo puedas hacer hoy mismo... pero queremos ayudarte.

-Toma un poco de agua primero si quieres. -Dijo Frank. Annie tomó su vaso y bebió un poco.

-Ahora... -Dijo Lizzy. Annie tomó el tenedor y se dispuso a comer un bocado de puré. -No huelas la comida, si no te gusta el puré cierra los ojos. -A pesar de que sí le gustaba el puré, cerró los ojos, y sin oler la comida se metió el tenedor a la boca.

-¿Y? -Preguntó Robert.

-No está mal... -Respondió Annie, pero tuvo problemas a la hora de tragarlo y lo escupió. -¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo!

-Calma, ya vas a poder... no te preocupes.

-No, no puedo... estoy molestándolos para nada... -Dijo comenzando a llorar.

-No digas eso... nosotros te queremos. -Dijo Frank.

-Pero no van a negar que los estoy molestando... -Se levantó de su silla y se fue a su dormitorio donde se sentó a llorar sobre su cama. Sus amigos la siguieron y cuando abrieron la puerta lo primero que hizo Robert fue abrazarla

-Annie... ¿Puedes al menos decirnos por qué no pudiste comer hoy el puré? -Preguntó Lizzy. Robert le lanzó una mirada que le decía "¡Basta!"

-Primero todo había salido bien... pude al menos metérmelo a la boca, pero cuando lo iba a tragar sentía que iba a vomitar si lo tragaba... -Respondió Annie.

-Está bien... creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, la próxima vez lo intentaremos... hasta que te mejores. -Dijo Robert. Betty estaba espiando tras la puerta. Finalmente abrió para decirles a los chicos que ya debían irse y volver al día siguiente.

-¡Tengo una idea! -Dijo Frank una vez que ya habían llegado a casa de Robert. -Annie no puede comer pero no tiene problemas para beber... así que podemos intentar algo... -Sus amigos se quedaron mirándolo como esperando a que él continúe hablando de su idea. -Podemos procesar su comida.

-No creo que quede muy agradable. -Dijo Lizzy.

-Pero no cuesta nada intentar. -Dijo Robert.

Al día siguiente Robert ayudó a Frank a procesar un plato de carne de cerdo con ensalada.

-No quedará bien. -Dijo Lizzy. -¿Al menos lo probaron?

-Sí, y además procesamos la carne y la ensalada por separado. -Dijo Frank mostrando los dos platos. Cubrieron los platos con una tapa y fueron al hospital a llevárselos a Annie.

-Esta vez te tragimos algo rico y no masticable. -Dijo Frank una vez que ya habían llegado, esta vez para la hora de la cena.

-Gracias chicos, pero en serio... no tienen que molestarse. -Dijo Annie.

-Nada de eso... ¿Por cuál quieres empezar, la carne o la ensalada? -Dijo Robert acercándole los platos. El plato que contenía la carne parecía estar lleno de una especie de crema color marrón de aspecto no muy comestible. El plato con ensalada parecía que tuviera una especie de crema verde, de aspecto un poco mejor que el de carne.

-Por... la ensalada. -Dijo Annie no muy segura de su respuesta, aunque el sólo hecho de ver el plato de carne ya le dio asco. No dijo nada de eso para no ofender a su amigos. Cuando se llevó la cuchara a la boca para probar primero intentó no saborearlo pensando que sería lo más asqueroso que había probado en su vida, pero en realidad no tenía mal sabor como se pensaba. Levantó su pulgar en señal de "no está nada mal". Al momento de tragarlo tuvo problemas, pero no quiso escupirlo para que sus amigos no crean que estaba horrible la comida, así que con todo el esfuerzo del mundo lo tragó. Su malestar aumentaba, tanto que no pudo evitar vomitar.

-Annie. ¿Estás bien? Toma un poco de agua. -Dijo Robert acercándole un vaso.

-Lo siento Robert, la comida no estaba mal... pero ... no entiendo qué pasa... -Dijo Annie a punto de llorar.

Betty luego la llevó a su habitación y le dio una pastilla para que se sintiera mejor.

-Deberá volver a acostumbrar a su estómago a la comida, por haber estado durante tanto tiempo sin comer. -Dijo ella. -Hay que ir de a poco. -Al terminar de decir eso, se fue.

-No te preocupes Annie, vas a estar bien... -Dijo Robert.


	6. Rápido progreso

Los chicos no se rindieron, volvieron a intentarlo... pasaron dos semanas. Pero un día el cambio llegó: Era un mediodía para el almuerzo, los chicos fueron a verla y se sentaron junto a ella que estaba intentando tomar un plato de sopa de verduras que Betty había colocado en la mesa.

-Valla, hoy es sopa... -Dijo Lizzy probando una cucharada. -Y está muy rica.

-Puedes terminarla... -Dijo Annie.

-Oh, no... vas a tomarla... prometimos que estarías bien. -Dijo Robert. Annie levantó una sola ceja en su rostro y con su mano casi temblando agarró la cuchara y se dispuso a llevársela a la boca. Esta vez fue distinto, luego de dos largas semanas, esta vez logró tragar sin sentirse mal.

-¿Y? -Preguntó Frank. -Annie no respondió.

-¿Ves que no estuvo tan mal? -Dijo Robert.

-Tienes razón. -Él, Frank y Lizzy sonrieron.

-Vaya, pero si estás comiendo Annie. ¿Qué tal? -Dijo Betty. Annie sonrió. -Si sigues sí te recuperarás y pronto.

La salud de Annie comenzó a mejorar rápidamente a medida que pasaba el tiempo, fue una semana donde sólo había mejorías en ella. Ya podía comer. Todo estaba bien, tan bien que un día llegó una noticia demasiado alegre. Ese día ella se había levantado a las nueve, hora que siempre se levantaba, y luego de desayunar, mientras ella miraba televisión Betty se acercó con la noticia:

-Adivina qué, Annie. -Dijo ella emocionada.

-Qué... no lo sé, me rindo. -Respondió la chica.

-¡Mañana vas a estar de alta y podrás volver a casa!

-¿En serio? -Estaba tan emocionada que casi no le salía la voz.

-¡Claro que sí! Mañana podrás regresar a tu casa.

-¡Qué bueno! No puedo creerlo.

-Has mejorado un montón... regresó tu menstruación que habías perdido y recuperaste tu peso adecuado para tu edad y altura, y parece que ahora vivirás una nueva vida que te impedirá volver a caer. -Annie no contestó, simplemente sonrió feliz.

Continuó mirando TV, estaba tan feliz que casi no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba mirando. No veía el momento de poder salir y regresar a su casa. Sí, ya no estaría su tía, viviría sola y debería buscar trabajo para ganarse la vida, pero su vida sería una nueva vida. Como dijo Betty, una vida que le impediría volver a caer, una vida que sería totalmente distinta a la vida que le tocó antes de caer. Una vida nueva con amigos nuevos y motivos nuevos para vivir y ser feliz. Una vida en la que sería feliz aunque no quiera. Ya no podía esperar más, pero decidió no pensar más en eso y continuó mirando su telenovela favorita. Era el último capítulo.

Luego, cuando terminó de almorzar, lo primero que vio fueron las caras de sus amigos Lizzy, Frank y Robert. No sabían nada todavía, por eso se moría por contarles, aunque su cara la delataba. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro que jamás había tenido.

-¡Annie! ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad? -Preguntó Robert.

-¡Mañana me dan el alta y podré regresar a mi casa! -Dijo eufórica, llena de alegría y felicidad.

-¡Ay, eso es estupendo! -Dijo Lizzy.

-¡No puedo esperar más a que llegue mañana, encima me podré ir a primera hora!

-¡Genial! Creo que tu vida cambiará de ahora en adelante. -Dijo Frank.

-Pienso lo mismo.

-¿Donde está Betty? Debo decirle algo. -Justo al decir aquellas palabras la enfermera pasó caminando, y al verla la llamó.

-Robert ¿No? -Dijo ella.

-Así es.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mañana por la mañana le dan al alta a Annie. ¿No podemos Lizzy, Frank y yo ir a verla justo a esa hora y acompañarla?

-No lo sé...

-¡Por favor! Es su último día aquí y quiero que su primer día fuera sea el mejor día de su vida.

-Bueno... está bien, pero no hagan un escándalo antes de haber salido. ¿OK?

-Está bien, gracias Betty. Muy bien Annie, mañana por la mañana estaremos aquí para que tu primer día de alta sea el mejor día de tu vida. Ya lo verás. -Annie sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Robert.

Y al fin llegó ese día. Betty despertó a Annie temprano, a las siete de la mañana. La chica saltó de la cama con una gran sonrisa y antes de que la enfermera diga algo más, ella ya se había parado, se quitó su piyama y se puso ropa normal. Cuando salió de su habitación estaban sus tres amigos esperándola, ella corrió y le dio un abrazo a cada uno.

-¿Lista para el primer día de tu nueva vida? -Preguntó Robert.

-¡Claro que sí! -Dijo emocionada Annie.

Primero los chicos la acompañaron a su casa. Ahora ella tendría la casa para ella sola ya que su tía había muerto. Al entrar, inmediatamente los recuerdos del pasado invadieron su mente y de golpe su sonrisa se borró por completo.

-¿Qué pasa Annie? -Dijo Robert.

-Que... al entrar aquí todos los recuerdos del pasado invadieron mi mente. -Robert la abrazó.

-Tengo una idea... no lo sé, tal vez sea mala idea, pero podrías deshacerte de las cosas que te recuerden a cuando vivías aquí antes. -Dijo Lizzy.

-Es una gran idea, y comenzaré ahora mismo. -Todos entraron en la casa, al entrar se podía ver una sala de estar de tamaño mediano. Sus paredes estaban cubiertas por un papel tapiz color marfil con delicadas maripositas marrones.

Había dos ventanas, una cada una de las cuatro paredes y en las ventanas había cortinas blancas con puntilla en los bordes. Había un gran sofá color bordó y dos sillones chicos más, en el centro había una mesa ratona de madera que tenía un mini camino de mesa blanco tejido al crochet por su difunta propietaria -aunque Annie la había ayudado tejiendo algunas hileras- y todavía había una taza llena de té de cuando su tía aun vivía. Había muerto de un paro cardíaco y todas las cosas quedaron como las había dejado. -Primero comenzaré por tirar este té viejo. -Se dirigió a la cocina y vació la taza, luego la enjuagó, la secó y la puso en su lugar. -Y quitaré el mini camino de mesa. -Dijo mientras lo sacaba y lo tiraba a la basura.

-Luce casi igual. -Dijo Frank.

-Casi, ya he quitado de esta habitación todo lo que recuerde mi pasado. -Dijo ella.

Luego de haberse deshecho de todos los objetos que le traían recuerdos del living, fueron a la cocina. Sus paredes estaban cubiertas de azulejos de un color amarillo claro, no muy fuerte, en la ventana había cortinas amarillas con lunares verdes. En el centro de aquella habitación había una mesa cuadrada cubierta por un mantel cuadrillé blanco y rojo y un recipiente con agua y una flor ya marchita en el medio. Al rededor de la mesa había cuatro sillas de madera. Dentro de la pileta de lavar los platos había todavía quedaban tres platos sucios que Annie lavó, secó y colocó en su lugar. La heladera estaba casi cubierta entera por imanes de todas clases, bajo algunos había exámenes donde Annie se había sacado diez cuando iba a la secundaria, ella quitó los papeles y sólo dejó los imanes.

-¡Qué linda cocina! -Dijo Robert.

-Y ahora mejor limpia, y mucho mejor sin los exámenes que me recuerdan el pasado, pero no los tiraré, sólo los guardaré lejos de mi vista. Bien... la cocina ya está.

Luego de haber cambiado la cocina, subieron las escaleras hasta su habitación. Sus paredes estaban pintadas de rosa y estaban llenas de posters de sus bandas de música favoritas. Dentro había una cama de madera que tenía sábanas fucsias, una almohada con una funda del mismo color y un cobertor negro con estrellas y corazones fucsias. Al lado había una mesita de luz de madera que encima tenía una lámpara de lava, una foto de ella con George, una birome negra y un cuaderno de tapa rosa donde ella escribía poesías acerca de lo triste que era su vida. En el suelo había ropa tirada, algunas hojas arrancadas de su cuaderno rosa, algunos lápices, pastillas para adelgazar, una gillette oxidada, y algunas fotos más de ella con George. En frente de su cama había una mesa con una computadora encima, un libro de matemática y algunos apuntes de físicoquímica, otros de historia y otro más de biología, de cuando ella iba a la escuela; también había un vaso lleno de agua y debajo de él había otra foto más de Annie y George. Del lado de la ventana había unas cortinas fucsias que estaban cerradas. Frente a ese lado de la habitación había un armario de madera donde en la puerta había un espejo de cuerpo entero. Dentro del armario había muchísima ropa, calzado y más fotos de ella y él pegados en el lado interno de la puerta.

-Mi dormitorio parece el más ordenado al lado del tuyo, sin ofender. -Dijo Lizzy. Robert la miró feo.

-Lo sé, bien... creo que aquí habrá que hacer trabajo extra. -Antes que nada se dedicó a recoger todas las fotos de ella con George y tirarlas a la basura. -Así está mejor... - Pero luego continuó, se deshizo de toda la basura que había en el suelo y a la ropa la guardó en el armario.

-¿Te ayudo? -Preguntó Robert.

-No, gracias. -Respondió ella.

También tiró a la basura el cuaderno y sus apuntes de la escuela, y se deshizo de algunos posters, pero dejó algunos decorando sus paredes, aún no perdía su fanatismo. Misión cumplida.

-Y ahora mi dormitorio vuelve a ser el más desordenado.

-¡Lizzy! -Dijo Robert sin dejar de mirarla feo.

Una vez que terminó con su habitación, entró a la de su tía, pero sólo se deshizo del desorden y de su ropa. Luego tendió su cama que estaba destendida y le echó un poco de perfume. Al salir cerró la puerta, cuando entró al baño no cambió mucho, sólo cambió las cortinas de la bañera que eran de color blanco, por otras que estaban guardadas pero que nunca usó, que eran color rosa con flores en amarillo.

-¡Listo! Ahora la casa está como nueva. -Dijo sonriendo. Robert se acercó a ella y le dio un gran abrazo, ella sólo pudo responderle:

-Gracias.

-No tienes nada por qué agradecerme. -Dijo él


	7. Vivir la vida

Annie ya estaba curada. Ya se le había ido su obsesión por la extrema delgadez. Llevaba una vida perfectamente normal otra vez. Una vida perfectamente normal que no había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Una vida como la que ella recordaba de niña pequeña, cuando estaba con sus padres, pero que luego llegó la oscuridad, y al ver su tía cómo ella se ocasionaba tanto daño decidió llevarla al hospital. Ella estaba inconsciente en el momento, y despertó una vez allí. Pero aquello ya era historia antigua, ahora su vida había vuelto a ser como ella quería. Todo marchaba bien.

Una mañana, a las ocho, recibió un llamado de Lizzy por celular.

-Hola Lizzy. -Dijo Annie semi dormida.

-¿Te desperté? -Dijo Lizzy.

-Sí... estaba durmiendo.

-Lo siento... sólo te llamaba para decirte que con unos amigos iremos al nuevo shopping que inaugurarán esta tarde... ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-¡Sí! ¡Me encantaría! -Su tono de voz había cambiado rotundamente. Estaba cargado de euforia, emoción y alegría. Estaba más que feliz por la invitación. Aunque cualquier otra chica de su edad hubiera reaccionado normalmente, ella no. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le pasaba algo así, realmente era un motivo de emoción y felicidad.

-Mejor te dejo dormir... -Dijo Lizzy.

-Muy bien. -Dijo Annie riendo.

Tras terminar la conversación con Lizzy, Annie inmediatamente saltó casi literalmente de su cama, se quitó su camisón y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha. Cuando terminó se puso un pantalón joggin color negro y una remera de mangas cortas verde. Se calzó sus _converse _negras con cordones verdes. Dejó su cabello mojado que se seque solo y se fue a la cocina a prepararse una taza de café con leche y una porción de pie de coco que vendían frente a su casa. Siempre le gustó comer el pie de coco que hacían en aquel lugar.

Luego de desayunar buscó su notebook y se tiró en un sofá a navegar en internet un rato. Actualizó su _facebook_ que llevaba bastante tiempo sin actualizar. Robert, Lizzy y Frank les habían enviado solicitudes de amistad para que los agregue. Luego abrió su MSN y se conectó. Sus nuevos amigos también la habían agregado, aunque ella no sabía cómo porque todavía no les había pasado su email.

__

"Hola"

__

"Hola Robert"

__

"Cómo estás Annie?"

"Yo muy bien... ¿Y tú?"

"Bien, muy bien. Me alegro mucho de que estés bien"

"Yo también me alegro de que estés bien :) :)"

"Te queda muy lindo el color amarillo :)"

"Gracias :D a tí te quedan muy lindos los lentes ray ban"

"Gracias, me los trajo mi primo de Estados Unidos, él vive allá, trabaja allá y cada vez que viene me trae algo. Además todos los meses ayuda a su madre enviándole quinientos dólares."

"¡Qué bueno! Tiene muy buen gusto, son muy lindos lentes, y me parece muy solidario de su parte que le envíe algo de dinero a su madre para ayudarla aunque no viva con ella. ¿Qué más te trajo además de los lentes?"

"Me ha traído ropa, muy buena... me trajo una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas de Levis, hasta me ha traído una cámara fotográfica digital"

"Es genial... ¿Nunca le enviaste nada?"

"Una vez le compré unas converse verdes con estampado de rayos negros y cordones negros, y una campera de jean."

"¿Cómo está él ahora?"

"Bien, muy bien, antes de ayer nació su hijo Nicholas."

"Awww qué lindo *_* felicidades de mi parte para él"

" ;) Y cambiando de tema... ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?"

"Sí... ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué?"

"Pues ... porque si no tenías nada que hacer hoy tal vez podríamos hacer algo juntos... no lo sé... ir a caminar por ahí... pero puede ser mañana, a menos que también estés ocupada"

"MAÑANA PUEDO, MAÑANA PUEDO!!! :D"

"Muy bien... mañana como a las seis de la tarde te paso a buscar por tu casa ¿Dale?"

"Sí... muy bien, sí :D"

"Ups, mira, llegó él con su esposa y Nicholas, no sabía que vendrían, iré a saludarlo y me conectaré en un momento."

"Muy bien, adiós"

"Adiós... espero llegue pronto mañana"

" :) "

Cuando Robert se desconectó ella se desconectó también de su MSN y volvió a entrar a _facebook_. Allí se quedó durante horas. Era algo realmente adictivo para ella. Cuando llegaron las doce del mediodía se preparó una hamburguesa, y un vaso de coca cola light y volvió a tirarse en su sofá a comer y beber mientras estaba en _facebook_ con su notebook. El tiempo se pasó volando, y cuando se quiso acordar, faltaba sólo media hora para que Lizzy la pase a buscar a la casa.

Apagó su notebook y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse. Se puso unos jeans ajustados, una remera sin mangas de color amarillo pastel con un par de volados abajo, y unos zapatitos blancos. Su cabello se lo dejó suelto. Unos minutos después escuchó unos bocinazos de un auto: Era Lizzy que la estaba esperando en su Volkswagen Gol color negro. Dentro del auto estaban sus amigas Mandy, Chelsea y Naomi. Annie salió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se subió al auto para ir la inauguración del nuevo shopping que lo habían construído algo lejos.

Cuando llegaron Lizzy estacionó su auto y luego bajaron. Había una gran cantidad de gente. Adelante de todo estaba el dueño del lugar y el gobernador. Luego del aburrido discurso del gobernador en el que nadie prestó atención, el dueño del lugar dijo:

-A partir de hoy, quedará inaugurado el nuevo shopping de Liverpool, y sólo por el día de hoy... disfrutarán de descuentos del setenta y cinco por ciento en todos los negocios, y en todo lo que compren. Sólo por hoy. -Una vez dicho lo que dijo, con una tijera cortó la cinta en señal de inauguración. Todas las personas presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y luego se apresuraron a entrar.

-Vamos rápido... ahora que sólo por hoy todo estará barato hay que apurarse. -Dijo Lizzy.

Las cinco chicas entraron muy rápido al lugar. Por dentro era muy grande y moderno. Parecía como "_del futuro_". Tenía cinco pisos. Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue recorrerlo todo, todos y cada uno de los pisos. En la planta baja había algunos bares y cafeterías, salones de belleza, y una tienda de mascotas.

El primer piso estaba lleno de negocios de ropa femenina, de todas las variedades y marcas. Desde ropa informal, ropa formal, lencería, también hasta calzados y accesorios.

En el segundo piso estaban los negocios de ropa de hombre. En el tercer piso había todo un cine. En el cuarto piso había un enorme patio de comidas, lleno de lugares para comer de todas clases. Y con un par de entretenimientos para niños pequeños. El quinto piso finalmente tenía una librería enorme, una tienda de accesorios de bijouterie, una sala de juegos electrónicos, una mueblería, una tienda de artículos tecnológicos y una tienda de CDs.

Luego de recorrer todos y cada uno de los pisos, regresaron a la planta baja para arreglarse las uñas en el salón de belleza. Chelsea se hizo las francesitas, Mandy se hizo una versión especial de las francesitas, en color negro y amarillo. Las uñas de Annie quedaron en color blanco con pequeños lunares negros y las uñas de Lizzy terminaron de color rosa con dos delicadas lineas diagonales blancas.

Una vez que terminaron, subieron al cuarto piso para tomar unos milkshakes con tarta de manzana.

-Me arrepiento de haberme arreglado las uñas así ahora que veo cómo le quedaron a Mandy. -Dijo Lizzy.

-Pero si te quedaron bien... me gusta cómo las tienes. -Dijo Mandy.

-Pero es cierto Mandy, el diseño que elegiste es muy original. -Dijo Annie.

-Gracias chicas. -Rió Mandy.

-Y cuenta Annie, ví a mi hermano Robert muy emocionado con mañana... ¿A qué se debe? -Dijo Lizzy.

-Mañana saldremos él y yo.

-Lo sabía... le gustas, y él a tí te gusta...

-¡No es cierto!

-Pero si se verían muy tiernos juntos. -Dijo Naomi. -Parecerían pareja de película.

-Vamos, no exageres. -Dijo Annie.

-Él todavía no me ha dicho nada... pero sé que le gustas... lo sé, es mi hermano y lo conozco muy bien. Cuando le gusta alguien puedo notarlo.

-¿Eres una adivina?

-Sí... soy una adivina... y déjame ver tu futuro. -Dijo agarrando una mano de Annie y examinando la palma como las verdaderas adivinas que leen las manos. -Los veo juntos, los veo juntos en el futuro. -Annie y las chicas no pararon de reir.

-Es cierto lo que dice Lizzy... tal vez no hoy ni mañana... pero en un futuro cercano los veo juntos. -Dijo Mandy.

-Imagínense... más tiernos imposibles... -Dijo Chelsea.

-Pues yo no lo veo así... yo lo veo a él con una de esas típicas rubias huecas que no les importa nada y que su única obsesión es verse bien. -Dijo Annie.

-Tú eras rubia antes de teñirte de negro. -Dijo Lizzy. -Además no le gustan las huecas, las detesta. -Annie sonrió al escuchar eso.

-Sonreíste... te gusta Robert... admítelo. -Dijo Naomi.

-No! -Dijo Annie.

-¿No te gusta o no admites que te gusta?

-He dicho que no. Ahora... Cambiando de tema... miren qué horribles pantalones tiene esa mujer. -Dijo observando a una mujer que tenía unos pantalones anchos de bambula multicolor, con lunares de colores también.

-Parece un payaso. -Dijo Lizzy. -Ni loca salgo así a la calle.

-Es tan horrible... sería capaz de darle dinero para que se compre un pantalón como Dios manda. -Dijo Naomi.

-¿Qué se puso? Estoy comenzando a pensar de que se lo hizo ella misma juntanto todos los retazos de tela que tenía por ahí. -Dijo Chelsea.

-Es muy de los '60, y encima de eso es espantoso... seguro que si se llega a ver en un espejo el pobre se rompe. -Dijo Mandy.

-Y tendrá siete años de mala suerte. -Dijo Annie sin parar de reir.

Luego de tomar sus milkshakes con la tarta de manzana, subieron al primer piso para ver la ropa. Como durante ese día y sólo por ese día todo tendrían un setenta y cinco por ciento de descuento, aprovecharon para hacer algunas compras. Annie se compró una remera rayada blanca y negra, una remera verde con inscripciones en violeta, verde y amarillo; un bolso blanco, una camisa con jabot azul marino, una camisa de raso de mangas cortas en color lila, unas medias pantys escocesas, unos zapatitos con flecos en la puntera en color amarillo, y un vestido celeste con un moño a la cintura.

Mandy se compró un pantalón ajustado color gris, unas botas de gamuza en color negro, una remera blanca con estampados en negro y rojo, un sombrero rojo, un pantalón ajustado a cuadritos en rojo, negro y blanco; unos tacones negros con un moño en la puntera con strass, unos zapatitos de raso con flor en la puntera en color violeta, un chaleco de piel y un jean oxford.

Chelsea se compró un chaleco animal print rojo y negro, una camisa en diseño zebra, una mini de jean con tachas, unas zapatillas con hebillas rojas, un pantalón ajustado rojo, una camisa a cuadros de colores, un vestido balloon con moño blanco, una campera a cuadros en distintos tonos de gris y violeta, una torerita de mangas cortas con encaje en color marfil, unos jeans ajustados y unas _converse_ de color rosa.

Naomi se compró una remera sin mangas blanca, una campera de cuero, unos jeans oscuros, una pollera balloon tiro alto de color negro, unas botinetas con taco color negro, un top de lentejuelas plateado, una remera sin mangas blanca con estampados de flores en violeta, verde y amarillo, un bolso a cuadros blanco y negro, y unas leggings de color rojo.

Lizzy se compró una remera color vino de mangas cortas, un cinturón blanco, una campera negra, una remera sin mangas rosa con lunarcitos negros, unas zapatillas deportivas blancas y rosa, una remera con volados de gasa de varios colores, unas sandalias con piedras color fucsia, un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, unos tacones blancos con moño y una camisa a cuadros en blanco, rojo y gris.

Para finalizar fueron al cine a ver una película que acababa de estrenarse hace muy pocos días. Se les hizo muy difícil y pesado caminar con todas las bolsas de las cosas que compraron. Era el ejercicio perfecto ya que habrán levantado como diez kilogramos con sus brazos. Era como levantar pesas y caminar a la vez.

-Ya no doy más de tanto llevar estas bolsas a todos lados. -Dijo Chelsea una vez que se sentaron en las butacas del cine a esperar a que empiece la película.

Cuando terminó la película, regresaron a sus casas.

Al otro día Annie saldría con Robert estaba feliz pero algo nerviosa. Él la pasaría a buscar a las seis de la tarde y no faltaba mucho. Para el momento se vistió con una pollera de jean y estrenó su remera a rayas blanca y negra que se había comprado el día anterior. Justo a las seis, ni un minuto antes ni después, Robert se apareció en su casa y tocó el timbre.

-Hola Rob. -Dijo Annie saliendo de su casa.

-Hola Annie. ¿Cómo estás? -Dijo Robert mientras se fueron caminando, sin rumbo y sin prisa.

-Muy bien... ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal la visita de tu primo?

-Muy bien... estuvo bien... se quedará una semana.

-No me has dicho como se llama.

-Se llama Matthew, su esposa se llama Ashley... trabaja como arquitecto en Connecticut desde el año 1993. Gana mucho dinero. Tuvo mucha suerte.

-La verdad que sí... es la vida que creo que todo el mundo quisiera tener.

Ambos continuaron con su camino hasta encontrarse con un grupo de amigos de Robert. Estaban sentados en el umbral de la casa de uno de ellos bebiendo coca cola.

-¡Robert! -Dijo Mike.

-Hola Mike, ella es Annie. -Dijo Robert.

-Hola chicos. -Dijo Annie nerviosa.

-Ellos son Mike, Henry, Mark, Stephanie, Juliette, Alice y Justin. -Dijo Robert.

-¿Quieren quedarse aquí con nosotros? -Preguntó Justin.

-Claro que sí. -Dijo Robert, quien junto con Annie, se sentaron junto a los chicos.

Todos la pasaron muy bien. Se divirtieron mucho y con Annie se hicieron muy buenos amigos todos. Ese día no fue el único. Durante mucho tiempo Annie salía mucho a divertirse con sus amigos. A veces con Annie y sus amigas, otras con Robert y sus amigos. Pasaban momentos increíbles. Ella estaba comenzando a vivir la vida de nuevo.

Le respondió Annie. Su nick era "That's just me" y su imagen para mostrar era una foto de ella con un vestido amarillo y su pelo de su color natural antes de teñirselo de negro. Le escribió Robert. Su nick simplemente era "Robert" y su imagen para mostrar era una foto de él con unos lentes ray ban que le quedaban muy bien. 


End file.
